1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photographic apparatus which can be actuated to automatically take the photograph of the user or users, and then to automatically deliver a selected frame or novelty card together with the developed photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin operated, photo-finishing booths, having fixed lens cameras, are well known. Such prior art photo-finishing booths take a series of photographs or a single photograph of an indivdual or group of individuals sitting in the booth at a fixed location in front of the camera. The photographs are then developed within the booth and dispensed to the user. The actual background is screened off by the booth and lighting is controlled within the booth. The booth serves to constrain the position and poses of the user, as well as limiting the number of persons within the field of view. The photo-finishing booth has no automatic provision for dispensing frames or cards to be combined by the user with the photograph.
Illustrative systems of automatic photography equipment can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,133; 3,864,708; 4,072,973; 4,089,017 and 4,738,526. These prior art photo-finishing booths show the use of self-developing equipment, such as manufactured by Polaroid Corporation and equipment which allows for the adjustment of flash intensity and coin actuation.
However, what is needed is a machine which automatically dispenses a selected decorative frame or novelty card to the user from a plurality of choices. Further, what is needed is an automatic photographic machine which is capable of automatically loading self-developing film cartidges.